First Kiss
by CoverGirlInLove
Summary: Amanda gets her way when she asks Wilder to kiss her. Written after The Date Night Issue. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Latest Buzz and am not claiming to..._

_First and foremost, thank you for opening up this story and reading. If you think you have read this story before, then chances are you have. I read over it a couple of days ago and was horrified, so I decided to edit. This was written after The Date Night Issue because I just love Amanda and Wilder. Although I do forewarn that Wilder isn't quite as random as he is on the TV show – I attempted to give it my all._

**First Kiss**

Amanda exited the lift and entered the floor of the Teen Buzz offices. She paced across the room gracefully to where Wilder was sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Wilder," she said, her voice quivering as she mentally prepared herself for the next question. She had built up a lot of courage to get this far. "What are you up to?" That wasn't the question she had come to ask.

"I'm eating a sandwich packed with lettuce, strawberries, bacon, cheese, mayonnaise, chilli –"

"I can see that," she interrupted in frustration; she hadn't even listened to the mismatched ingredients he had witlessly crammed into two pieces of white bread.

"You asked the question," Wilder shrugged, ready to take a bite from his over-sized meal.

Amanda inhaled deeply and her words came out in a hurried rush as she exhaled: "Has your heart healed yet?" Her eyes skipped around the room – left, right, up, down, anywhere but his.

Wilder smiled. "It's getting there ..." He put down his sandwich, deciding that Amanda had more important things to say. More important than food? That was strange for Wilder.

Amanda trod carefully as she didn't want to make things worse. Wilder said he needed time and she respected that, but he was becoming the Master of Time. He was taking all the time in the world and Amanda didn't know how to deal with that. It was hard for her.

"Wilder ... do you remember the kiss coupon you gave me ages ago? Do remember how you said _I _wasn't ready to use it?" she asked timidly.

"Course I do."

"Well I'm ready," she said confidently, boldly. She had to take control of this situation. "I'm ready to use it and I'm ready for you to kiss me."

"Amanda, you broke my heart, now it's going through mending process."

"Wilder!" she whined, pooching her lips. She _knew _that his heart had broken thanks to her and she _knew _it was repairing itself – she didn't need a reminder because it hurt her. She wasn't getting her wants and needs and the snap of her fingers. "Maybe ..." she tried to conjure up a persuasive argument. "Maybe this kiss will help."

"I don't know, Amanda," Wilder hesitated.

"I know I said I'd wait for you – I am waiting and I have been for some time now. I think you should see – or feel – what you're missing out on."

Wilder furrowed his brow. "What am I missing out on?"

"My kisses, Wilder! My kisses!" Amanda could feel the annoyance creeping up inside her, but his goofy ways compensated.

"Ohhh," Wilder sighed before narrowing his eyes. "Are you trying to trick me?"

Amanda let out a long breath and placed her hands on her hips. "No, Wilder. I've waited patiently –" although that patience was wearing thin "– and now I'm asking politely: Kiss me."

He examined her, his eyes filled with suspicion. He squared his shoulders and raised his head importantly, like he was some sort of King, and asked, "Do you promise my heart will get better?"

Amanda smiled and indicated her agreement.

Wilder pushed back from his desk and span in several circles on his spinning chair before he got up and slowly moved forward to meet Amanda. Timidly he gripped her hand and closed the distance between them until their lips gently met.

Amanda was finally experiencing her first kiss, after breaking his heart, he was letting her in, letting her have what she wanted. She barely hesitated.

Wilder broke the kiss only moments later, physical gripes from Amanda proving no good.

Reaching over her desk, she pulled the coupon from behind her photo frame of the Teen Buzz writers, united as a friendship group, a strong bond.

"It's all yours, Wilder." Proudly, she handed the colossal, red lips to him. "How's your heart now?"

"Pumping ... fast," he replied, his eyebrows shooting halfway up his forehead. A suspicious half-smile curved his lips – surprised and on cloud nine at the same time.

"No," Amanda giggled, rising and falling on her heels. "I meant ... is it better?"

"It's healing _very_ fast." He nodded as he spoke the words, agreeing with them.

She gave a silly little laugh as Wilder wound his right arm around her shoulders.

"To the Blurb?" he asked.

Amanda quickly complied.

In a very un-Wilder way he'd forgotten his sandwich which overflowed with lettuce, strawberries, bacon, cheese, mayonnaise, chilli and whatever other peculiar item he would place in a sandwich and Amanda was making the most of the opportunity. If she was to kiss him again – and she would if she had her way – then she would not wish to after he'd downed such a meal.

_Please let me know what you think. I know it's not overly amusing and a tad corny, but isn't the whole show just a little corny?  
Thanks for taking the time to read! And thanks to those who reviewed last time.  
CGIL xx_


End file.
